


Tail of the Beutiful Prinsess

by Litten123



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litten123/pseuds/Litten123
Summary: Lola decides to write a short story. Some of her siblings find it.





	Tail of the Beutiful Prinsess

Tail of the Beutiful Prinsess.

By Lola Loud

Ons upon a tim, Tre was a beutiful prinsess.

She was ~~ami-adir-~~ loved by every beutiful man in the kingdom.

She got maread and had a beutiful baby.

The end.

Or is it? The beutiful prinsess becam a MUD MONSTER!

She is frends with a dino and lives in the forest.

The end.

No its no

The prinsess becam a human and beutiful!

_ Tale of the Beautiful Princess. _

_ By: Lola Loud. _

_ Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. _

_ She was admired by every beautiful man in the kingdom. _

_ She got married and had a beautiful baby. _

_ The end. _

_ Or is it? The beautiful princess became a MUD MONSTER! _

_ She is friends with a dinosaur and lives in the forest. _

_ The end. _

_ No it's not. _

_ The princess became a beautiful human! _

_ Thank me later. _

_ -Lisa. _

The princess was forever scarred from her pain and torment as a mud monster.

With tears flowing down her face, she ran far from the kingdom.

Unaware of where she was heading, she fell down a cliff and died.

She didnt die. shes still alive!

Ps. Stop messing up my stori!

Saddened by his wife's apparent death, the husband ran away with his child.

The child was raised by the husband for most of his early years, never learning about his mother and living in peace… 

Until he turned 16. On his sixteenth birthday, his father was killed mysteriously in the night. The child himself was kidnapped. That was when the killer told him that she was his mother. The child was shocked, for he had been told that he was adopted by his father, as well as the fact that she killed her husband. The child asked why she killed him. The response was that she wanted to reclaim her son. In a fit of rage, he punched her in the face, fleeing. The child lived in secret for the rest of his life, never knowing that he was a prince.

Thats it. Im neverever writting a stori agan.

Ps. THEY DIDNT DIE!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I hope you had a great 2018!


End file.
